Paul Lahote
Paul Lahote is a Quileute shape-shifter and the third-in-command of the Uley pack. He was the third member to join the pack (by the age of sixteen) and is the most volatile member of the pack, becoming so enraged upon learning that Jacob informed Bella about them that he turned into a wolf. He later seems to have no ill feelings towards Bella or Jacob. He is prone to angry outbursts, causing him to burst into his wolf form, but has learned to restrain himself after he imprinted on Alex Swan. He is a distant relative of the Uley family through his great-grandmother. Biographical information Early life Paul Lahote was born in Tacoma. When his parents divorced Paul was eight, his father took him back to La Push and the tribe. He still lives there now with his father. He wasn't close to either Sam or Jared, though he was in the same year of school as Jared. He showed himself to be a shape-shifter after Sam Uley and Jared Cameron, roughly at the age of sixteen. He had his own circle of friends, so it drew attention when he abruptly stopped hanging out with them and instead became inseparable from Sam. Since he was temperamental already before his transformation, this trait was intensified afterwards; he had a great deal of difficulty controlling his temper. More than Sam or Jared, he frequently phased by accident, which forced Sam to stay close to him to keep him from being noticed. When Sam accidentally wounded Emily after a brief loss of control, Jared contacted Paul; he subsequently found Sue, who, as a nurse and aware of their secret, was the perfect person to help and brought her to Emily. After this incident, Paul began to take his temper problems more seriously and improved somewhat, though he still found control more difficult than the others. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Relationships "It's good to see you again I've missed you and then I looked into her blue eyes I then felt like running, chasing her throw the woods in my wolf form being like in the old days before I was a giant wolf, I then realized I had imprinted on her" ―Paul on Alex Swan Alex Swan he remembered her from childhood after his younger sister Sophie brought Alex for a sleep over at they house, when she was they he kept going into his younger sister's room and to hid in Sophie's wardrobe to scary Sophie but when Alex was they he would talk to her he was age 7 and when Alex was age 6. He would go to the Swan's house to play with her when she was at Charlie's visiting him with her siblings. When Alex stopped visiting Charlie he would get up Set and go back home. When he was 10 he met again when he was visiting his auntie at the hospital going to see his baby cousins he met her at the same hospital with her older Sister Bella and her twin brother Quinn visiting her new brother Carey Dwyer. In Eclipse when Jacob brings Bella and her sister Alex to the bonfire, to Paul it was like looking at a old friend from when his sister brought her over to his house when he was with his brothers eating a chicken legs Likes Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Uley Line Category:Males Category:Uley pack Category:Lahote family Category:Quileute Category:Member of Uley pack